fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Blue Mistral
Fairy Tail Blue Mistral (フェアリーテイル　ブルー・ミストラル Fearī Teiru: Buru Misutoraru) is a Japanese manga series by Rui Watanabe and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story centers around Wendy Marvell, her partner Carla, after joining Fairy Tail. Manga Written and illustrated by Rui Watanabe, Fairy Tail Blue Mistral is a monthly spin-off manga that was serialized in Nakayoshi from August 2, 2014 to December 1, 2015. The individual chapters are being collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first one being released on January 16, 2015. As of January 2016, 4 volumes have been released in Japan. The series amassed a total of 16 chapters and 1 omake chapter during its run. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on October 12, 2014, with the first volume released on August 25, 2015. Volume List Special Chapters *'Omake': The Lost Ribbon (01/2015) List of Chapters Characters Protagonist |} |} |} |} |} |} Antagonists |} Magic Requip: The Knight ' (換装 ''Kansō Za Naito): This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 6 '''Alteration Magic: This Magic allows the user to change a target's properties and appearance,Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 2 Page 5 or even create various items or materials for personal use.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 15 The user can also change to their liking the properties and function of their own magic. Yoshino was able to convert her magic to create blasts of energyFairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 10 and manifest water in the palm of her hands.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 2 Page 32 It also allows the user to alter others' clothes, allowing the user to restore objects back to their original state.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral Omake: The Lost Ribbon, Page 8 (Unnamed) Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of ancient Magic that gives the user the ability to manipulation air.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 38 *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A Healing spell utilized by Sky Dragon Slayer to heal physical and Magical wounds. It was even capable of melting the ice imprisoning several villagers.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Pages 28-30 (Unnamed) *'Vernier' ( Banīa): A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with magical auras. *'Arms' ( Āmuzu): After reciting an Enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. Aera ( Ēra): A Magic used by Exceed for flying.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 39 Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice, as well as enabling them to create phantoms in thick fog.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 3 Page 8 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation Magic allows its caster to change his or her appearance.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 3 Page 16 Rubber Magic: The user is able create and bind opponents with a sticky substance, effectively restraining them.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 3 Page 27 (Unnamed) Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user the ability to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Page 3 *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Page 6 *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): The user fires a large stream of fire that engulfs the target.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 16 Page 3 Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): This Magic allows the user, Lucy to summon the Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Pages 4-5 Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Page 5 Ice-Make ( Aisu Meiku): This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive and miscellaneous purposes. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser' ( Aisu Gaizā): The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents. *'Ice-Make: Lance' ( Ransu): The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Page 9 Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. *'Circle Sword' (天輪・ Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): The user requips swords and has them circle around them by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Swords". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around the user and then the user sends them flying towards their opponents in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. Night Butterfly (ナイトバタフライ Naito Batafurai): A form of Magic that allows its user to absorb the strength and power of their opponent's attacks, adding it to their own. Consequently, the caster's body inflates, whilst growing black butterfly wings on their back. After that, the user can shoot multiple black butterfly-like projectiles at his targets.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Pages 9-10 However, there's a limit to what the user can absorb, before being overwhelmed.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 4 Pages 18-21 Life Force Manipulation : A unique form of Magic that involves the manipulation of the life force in living creatures. When using it on the surrounding flora, the user gains abilities similar to Plant Magic, as well other perks such as curing trees and being able to communicate with them.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 8 Page 4-6(Unnamed) *'Wood Transforming Spell': By emitting a mysterious light, the user is able to engulf multiple targets with wood trunks and turn them into leafless trees.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 6 Page 28 (Unnamed) *'Raise': By lifting their hands, the user launches several veins upwards to bind their target.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 6 Pages 33-35 Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): A form of Magic that Viola possesses, that creates a psychic copy of herself during her sleep, involuntary. Hypothetically allowing her "soul" to leave her body.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 12 Pages 3-4 Mind Control: A Magic that allows the user to manipulate people's mind and will,Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 12 Page 10 such as brainwashing people into thinking they're someone else, completely adapting their personality.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 11 Pages 24, 31-32Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 12 Page 6 It is so powerful that it can actually induce the soul of the imitated person into the the body of the target, warping their facial features and completely erasing their original persona.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 12 Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 12 Pages 18-23 (Unnamed) Important Terms Guilds Fairy Tail ( Fearī Teiru): Fiore's strongest guild, in which Wendy and Carla are members of. Teams Night Butterfly (ナイトバタフライ Naito Batafurai): A large group of thieves, lead by a cross-dresser, who invaded the Dragon's Nest in order to learn the secret of the Dragon's Treasure.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 3 Pages 25-26Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 3 Page 29 Magic Items Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items utilized by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits. *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Aquarius. *'Gate of the Fire Bird Key': One of Emily's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that to summon the spirit Phoenix.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 16 Page 8 Locations Nanalu Village: An isolated village in the middle of a valley.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 9 It was built a hundred years ago after the demise of a Dragon which was living in the valley near it.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 27 Dragon's Valley: A great long ominous canyon near the Nanalu Village,Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 1 Page 34 which the Dragon used to live in. *'Dragon's Nest': An enormous cave inside the canyon, used to be inhabited by the Dragon and is also its grave.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 2 Pages 15-18 Cursed Mansion: An ominous-looking, deserted, ruined mansion in the middle of the forest, situated under a bridge, and surrounded an enormous brick fence.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 5 Pages 24-17 It was cursed to trap anyone who enters it forever.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 6 Page 28 It was referred to as the "Home of Cursed Monsters".Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 5 Page 31 Aiya Town Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 9 Page 7: A town in the Kingdom of Fiore, where there have been mysterious disappearances of young girls.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 6 Pages 16-17 Verrine: A fishing villageFairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 14 Page 10 near Aiya, where there have been rumored to be a that summons dragons.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 13 Page 11 Others Dragon's Treasure: A mysterious stone, laying in the Dragon's Nest, which is said to grant any wish.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 2 Page 21 However, it was actually revealed to be capable of projecting memories of its past, with both image and sound.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Chapter 5 Pages 6-13 Trivia *Initially, Blue Mistral was suppose to end after two volumes, but it was extended to the amount of support received from the fans.Fairy Tail Blue Mistral: Volume 2 Afterword Manga. References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off Category:Blue Mistral